


Theseus Scamander

by Queen_of_the_kingdom_in_my_head



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Ministry of Magic, POV Outsider, Schoolgirl Theseus Scamander, war hero Theseus Scamander
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 19:19:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14921355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_the_kingdom_in_my_head/pseuds/Queen_of_the_kingdom_in_my_head
Summary: Theseus Scamander: Everyone knows him. If not personally, than through the stories that were told about him. For Jason McFaddin - new junior auror of the Ministry of Magic - Theseus Scamander is many things: Director of magical law enforcement, war hero and personal idol.And all it takes is one single, young brit to change McFaddins few of Mr. Scamander.But not for the worse.





	Theseus Scamander

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo...the usual: not a native english speaker, if you find any grammar or spelling errors please let me know and otherwise: enjoy.

Jason McFladdin had his auror-exam two month ago and was now trailing Mrs. Frankling through the halls of the Ministry of Magic. McFladdin was biased when it came to a life as an auror: Both his parents, grandparents and his sister were aurors (quite successful ones) and therefore he didn´t had any other choice than to follow this path too.

But McFladdin didn´t regretted it for one second. He liked to know that he was doing his share for a safer wizarding community. And he couldn´t wait to meet all the high personalities which were populating the Ministry. And ahead of them was Theseus Haroldon Michael Scamander. McFladdin himself was too young to have served in the war, but his father, Thomas McFladdin, had told him stories about the life of the soldiers, the daily to fight battles and – of course – about a young brit who had quickly risen through the ranks and gotten many award for his doings after the war ended. It wasn´t a big surprise for anyone, when he appeared a few month later and worked himself into a high position in the Ministry of Magic too.  

McFladdin had seen him many times in the corridors and once even had the chance – and honor – to speak to him. And he had to support the opinions of the others: Theseus H. M. Scamander was an unbelievable, disciplined, responsible and noble auror. He was strict, but fair and when someone disagreed with him, he was ready to hear their arguments attentively and explained himself. But he was never wrong, so in the end it was always his discussion-partner who was left standing defeated. And he wasn´t resentful. He believed that every one of his staff deserved a second chance and he gave advice and help whenever someone asked. But he always remained distanced in a way; didn´t cultivated any friendships and never said anything about his family.

McFladdin nearly worshipped him. As soon as Mr. Scamander entered a room, McFladdin focused on this man and he secretly (even though he would never admit this) wished to be noticed by Mr. Scamanders as well.

And then there were the stories that were told about him. Mostly about his many missions he had – successfully – led, then of course about his time in the war. A handful of former schoolmates were entertaining the other aurors with tails of their time at Hogwarts.

There was a big number of aurors – male and female – in the Ministry, who wished to be more than simple colleagues to Mr. Scamander. McFaddin had – despite him working here for only two months – witnessed many times how someone opened his heart to Mr. Scamander. But Mr. Scamander rejected them every time with gentle, but firm words. He treated them respectfully and without hurting them or inspiring any false hope and by now McFaddin was wondering who the lucky person was, who had won Mr. Scamanders heart.

McFaddin was currently in the canteen, when Mrs. Franklin and two of her friends and coworkers sat down on the table beside him. Mrs. Franklin nodded smiling at him and turned to her meal. McFaddin couldn´t help himself but eavesdrop a bit. “Did you hear? _He_ ´s coming back tomorrow.”  

Mrs. Franklin nodded chewing. “You don´t have to hear it. Mr. Scamanders blissful expression is obvious enough.”

“Ah yes, I wondered what could have happened for him to be so happy. I should have known it´s because of _him_.” 

Ms. Peterson took a sip of her glass of water and grinned. “It´s so cute when those two reunite. Like an old married couple which is still head over heels.”

Mrs. Franklin dried her lips with a napkin. “Mr. Scamander _is_ head over heels. Seriously, he would start a war for _him_.” Head shaking, he halted for a moment. “And the worst is: _He_ doesn´t even knows this. _He_ doesn´t realizes what Mr. Scamander would for _him_.”

Mrs. Simburry (the third in their little group) leaned back. “Who could blame him? _He_ is a damn cutie. A shame we only see him so rarely.” The three aurors ended their talk and left the canteen. Mrs. Franklin signaled him to come by her office later. McFaddin sat alone on his table and tried to work through the just overheard.  

Mr. Scamander was in a relationship? With a man, if he heard correctly. Not, that this would change anything on McFaddins feelings. The opposite: Now that he knew, that Mr. Scamander was together with another man, he just respected him even more. He wondered how this mysterious partner was like. He´d bet he´s just as strict and determined to his work as Mr. Scamander. Together, they must be a real noble sight. Mrs. Simburry said that _he_ ´s travelling much. Could he possibly be an auror and working international on different missions?

McFaddin tried so envision Mr. Scamander with his partner. How would he behave like? Was he as serious and controlled like in the Ministry? Or would he shed his auror-personality when he was with him and get more accessible?

Such thoughts and similar ones were crossing his mind for the rest of the day. And at night he did have trouble going to sleep, because he couldn´t stop but remember this one sentence back from the canteen: “ _He_ ´s coming back tomorrow.” If he´s lucky, he would be able to catch a quick view of this unknown man who was so fortunate to capture Mr. Scamanders heart. He wasn´t jealous, more curious. Mr. Scamander was out of reach for him. Like a celebrity he could never dream of getting near to. And because of this he didn´t had any illusions.  

It took a while for him, but finally Jason McFaddin found sleep too.

 

First, the next day wasn´t any different from the other days before. McFaddin trailed behind Mrs. Franklin again, played her delivery boy and was even allowed to watch an interrogation. Well, behind the magical spelled mirror, but it was a start! Then, just during lunchtime, when most of the aurors were at break or plugging the corridors of the Ministry and McFaddin was waiting for his mentor, it happened.

The usual noise level decreased just fractional, but McFaddin felt that the aurors were expecting something. All eyes were trained on the arriving elevator and after a few moments McFaddin could see what – or better: _who_ – the aurors were staring at.

It was a man around thirty, red-brown tousled hair, blue coat and an old, battered brown suitcase on his side. On first sight, this man doesn´t looked like much, but at the way the others were watching him, there must be more to him than it seemed. McFaddin caught the look of one of his former classmates who took the exam together with him. He looked just as clueless as him and shrugged. Just as McFaddin wanted to ask one of the senior aurors that were standing beside him in a small group, a high-pitched scream tore through the pseudo-silence in the halls of the Ministry of Magic.

“NEWTYYYY!!!!”

Startled, McFaddin flinched. The unknown man with the blue coat lifted his eyes from the ground and his lips twitched. McFaddin watched under shock, how Mr. Scamander – his idol, image of the perfect man, war hero and Director of magical law enforcement – grinning broadly and filled with barely repressed energy, pushed aurors left and right so the side with his shoulders and needing for a distance of at least thirty yards just 4 seconds, jumped the strange man. McFaddin blinked. Yes, he jumped him. Arms around the neck and legs snaked around the hips, Mr. Scamander laughed like a little schoolgirl and tried to tousle the mans hair, at which he nearly lost his hold and fell to the ground, if not for the man (Newty?), wo held him just in time securely at his thighs. And then Mr. Scamander began to talk. Or well, McFaddin assumed that it was supposed to be full sentences, but all he could hear were intertwined words in a frequency, he was sure only bats were comfortable with. Nothing reminded anymore of the confident, controlled and superior Auror that McFaddin had seen just hours ago.

Newty (and McFaddin really hoped that this was just a nickname) smiled at Mr. Scamander and nodded from time to time. His gaze, however, began to roam from one auror to another after a few minutes and he felt visibly uncomfortable. “Ehm, Theece? Can we please go to your office? I feel like I´ve fallen into a group of occamies and they don´t know if I´m threat or fodder.”

Mr. Scamander laughed again, but climbed obedient down onto the ground and interlaced their fingers. “No occamy would ever hurt you, Newty. If anything, they would play with the idea to adopt you as their new mummy.” Newty blushed and went ahead while he pulled Mr. Scamander with him. Soon after they disappeared into Mr. Scamanders office and normality returned into the halls of the Ministry of Magic.

Still feeling confused, McFaddin searched the crowd for Mrs. Franklin.

“ _What_ was _that_?” Mrs. Franklin smirked and looked at her protégé. “ _That_ , my dear McFaddin, was the reason Mr. Scamander can change within a split second into a squeaky, deeply in love little schoolgirl. _That_ was Newton Artemis Fido Scamander, Mr. Scamanders baby brother. He´s not that often around, because he´s traveling the world for his book, so you won´t see him much. But just in case: whatever happens, never raise a quarrel with Newton Scamander. He himself wouldn´t do anything, he´s too gentle for this, but Mr. Scamander will make your life hell when you do as much as looking wrong at him. And believe me, he knows methods to let you forever disappear.” Mrs. Franklin clapped eager to work her hands. “Well! Enough of Mr. Scamander, we have work to do, so get going!” McFaddin let himself be herded towards the open plan office. In his head he played the just experienced scene again and again. The fact, that Mr. Scamander – Theseus Scamander, that is – behaved like a little girl in front of his staff didn´t derogated McFaddins admiration.

It said a lot about Theseus Scamanders confidence, when he didn´t worries about what the other aurors may think.

McFaddin looked towards the next years he will spend in the Ministry of Magic filled with anticipation. He couldn´t wait to work with Mr. Scamander.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Now translated into chinese from white_lemon! http://nine0613.lofter.com/post/1f1fe61b_12d388171  
> Thanks again <3


End file.
